A Grande Família Weasley
by Lady Aluada
Summary: Um bisbilhoscópio... 9 Sicles.
1. Default Chapter

**A GRANDE FAMÍLIA WEASLEY**

Era mais um dia quente na rua dos Alfeneiros nº4. Harry estava em seu quarto contando rachaduras do teto quando uma coruja quase depenada bateu no vidro de sua janela. Harry achou estranho, pois era uma coruja desconhecida. A princípio pensou que fosse Errol, mas ao chegar perto viu que estava errado. Era uma coruja vesga e meio vermelha, cor de tijolo, e carregava uma carta. Ao abrir, a carta deu um pequeno estampido. A frase saiu do papel e ficou estourando em frente aos seus olhos:  
_"Pequenino amigo e sócio das Gemialidades Weasley, mais conhecido como 'o menino que sobreviveu' ou garoto cicatriz. Ou seja, Harry:  
Em poucas horas a sorte vai bater à sua porta!!! Aguarde!!!  
Ponha suas tralhas no malão. Garantimos o seu riso!  
Ass.: Jred e Forge."_  
Harry revirou os olhos e começou a arrumar suas "tralhas". Só Fred e Jorge o fariam rir naquele momento. Após a volta de voldemort e a morte de seu padrinho Sirius -(som de baba caindo)- Black, Harry não via mais razões para voltar ao mundo mágico. (Buahahahahahahahahaha!!!!)  
Mas seria uma boa hora para rever seus amiguinhos Weasleys e Hermione. Sua única companhia era Edwiges. Os Dursleys ultimamente não falavam com ele nem para mandá-lo escovar os cabelos. Não que sentisse falta, não sentia mesmo. Harry tinha certeza que Moody botara medo neles - e muito.  
Uma hora após ter lido sua carta, a campainha tocou. Harry ouviu os passos de elefante de Válter a caminho da porta e saiu correndo, pulando os degraus da escada. Quando já estava quase no hall de entrada, se deparou com dois homens ruivos, de mesma estatura, igualmente vestidos. Ambos usavam óculos quadrados de lentes muito espessas e tinham sorrisos dementes na cara. Depois de muita análise, Harry percebeu que os vendedores eram Fred e Jorge, meticulosamente disfarçados.  
carregavam um saco marrom e uma maleta cada um. Harry achou-os muito parecidos com o irmão mais velho deles, Percy. Conforme os gêmeos falavam, harry captava palavras soltas, como "extensíveis" e "conversa dos vizinhos". Duda chegou para ver se os vendedores eram, na verdade, vendedores de sorvete, quando Válter berrou com os gêmeos:  
-Vá encher pneu de trem! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo conversas de vendedores.- E bateu a porta na cara deles.  
Duda olhou para o pai e disse:  
- Papai, por que você não comprou a escuta deles?? Mamãe ia gostar! Sabe, ela anda muito irritada de ver corujas entrando e saindo de casa, e não poder fazer nada. Ao menos ela gostaria de saber o que os vizinhos estão falando de nós. Ainda mais, daqui a...- ele parou e contou nos dedos- quanto é dezessete mais cinco??  
- É vinte e dois, filho!  
- Então, é aniversário da mamãe.  
- Tudo bem.- ao falar isso a campainha tocou novamente. Tio Valter abriu a porta, e lá estavam os vendedores, como se nem tivessem se mexido. Harry assistia a tudo divertidamente.- eu vou levar uma caixa.  
- "timo! o senhor não vai se arrepender!- disse um dos gêmeos, enquanto o outro tirava uma caixa de dentro do saco. Tio Valter lhe pagou, e logo que fechou a porta a campainha tocou de novo. Os mesmos vendedores estavam lá com sorrisos idênticos.  
-Olá de novo! Estávamos nos perguntando, o senhor não vai comprar nada para seu adorável filhote? Temos docinhos de todos os sabores, produtos de várias marcas e enciclopédias para jumentos, o que eu lhe aconselho, é muito útil para sua idade mental!  
Pai e filho ainda não tinham captado a piada, quando Fred ou Jorge, Harry não sabia dizer, piscou para ele, que segurou uma gargalhada. O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz chorona de Duda:  
-Ahhhhh, eu quero uma, quero, quero, quero!!! Quero não, EXIJO uma, papai! Olha, eu vou ser o único e exclusivo que vai ter uma dessas no colégio!!!!  
-Tá bem! Eu compro!- um dos gêmeos fez um sinal cômico para Harry pegar sua mala enquanto Válter estava ocupado em pegar dinheiro na carteira. Harry voltou o mais rápido que pôde para ver a cena.  
- Só para testar, você não quer abrir o livro para ver se está tudo OK?- Quando Duda abriu o livro as palavras começaram a se mexer até que formaram uma frase:  
"Para ajudar sua mãe a escutar conversas alheias"- Assim as orelhas de Duda se transformaram em orelhas de jumento. Logo, um dos gêmeos gritou para Harry:  
-Vamos dar o fora daqui Harry!!- esse saiu correndo com seu malão, e só teve tempo de escutar os urros de Tio Valter e os choramingos de Duda.  
Depois que já estavam razoavelmente longe, Harry perguntou:  
- Isso foi ótimo!! como chama?  
- Só burros lêem isso- volume I.- respondeu... fred ou Jorge, já tirando os óculos.- invenção nova das gemialidades Weasley.  
- Eu quero ver que desculpa que os Durleys vão dar no hospital para tirar essas orelhas do Duda.- disse Harry animado.  
- Ah, não vai ser preciso, é temporário. Daqui a umas horas volta ao normal. Nós vamos tomar o nôitibus.- disse o outro gêmeo, enquanto estendia a varinha. Logo um gigante veículo roxo apareceu pela rua, fazendo lixeiras, postes e árvores se encolherem. O nôitibus andante parou derrapando em frente à eles, e Lalau não demorou a sair pela porta da frente.  
- Bem vindos ao nôitibus andante...  
- Já sabemos!- disse um dos gêmeos entrando no nôitibus.  
- pra onde?- perguntou Lalau, sem ter perdido um pingo de sua animação.  
- A toca, Ottery St. Catchpole. - os três se sentaram no andar de baixo. Depois de duas paradas, onde desceram um homem barrigudo de capa apertada, e uma bruxa baixinha com cabelos até os joelhos, eles pararam em frente à uma casa com muitas botas em torno da porta, e janelas por todo lado. Sobre a porta havia um letreiro indicando: "A Toca".  
- Bem vindo ao lar, Harry!- Harry sorriu. Talvez voltar ao mundo mágico não fosse tão ruim como ele estava pensando.  
Assim que pôs os pés na toca, um dos gêmeos gritou:  
- Olha quem está em casa! O garoto de olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos!- Harry instantaneamente pousou os olhos no sofá mais próximo, onde a mais nova dos Weasley estava sentada de frente para a porta. Gina riu, mas mesmo assim corou até a raiz dos cabelos.  
Harry ouviu passos na escada, mas antes que pudesse saber quem estava descendo, foi impedido pelos braços da Sra. Weasley, que pulou em seu pescoço.  
- Oh, Harry querido! Que saudades! como vai? aqueles Dursleys estão te tratando mal?  
- está tudo bem!- respondeu, com a voz embargada pela blusa da Sra. Weasley. Logo em seguida, Rony apareceu cumprimentando Harry.  
- Oi, harry! vem, vamos levar sua mala lá pro quarto.- Harry levantou o malão e subiu as escadas junto à Rony.  
o quarto de Rony continuava da mesma forma que antes, à exceção de mais uns livros do quinto ano na prateleira. Uma cama já estava arrumada ao lado da de Rony, e Harry deixou seu malão em frente à ela.  
- E aí Harry, como vão as férias?- perguntou Rony sentando-se em sua cama.  
- Bem... pode-se dizer que depois que o tio Valter conheceu o Moody, ele anda mais simpático.- os dois riram antes de Rony continuar:  
- Ah, Harry! Quase me esqueci. Seu presente de aniversário.- Rony enfiou a mão embaixo da cama e puxou um pacote.- feliz aniversário!  
Harry abriu o pacote, e desdobrou uma camiseta verde limão aonde lia-se: "Estou com o idiota."  
- Eu tenho uma também! - Disse Rony indo até seu armário e puxando uma camiseta laranja.- "eu também". é pra quando nós andarmos juntos!  
- Obrigado!  
Excepcionalmente nesse aniversário, ele havia ganho mais presentes do que o normal.  
De Mione um livro ("a nobreza natural - uma genealogia dos bruxos"), e Hagrid como sempre havia lhe mandado doces caseiros ( e suspeitos, diga-se de passagem). Mas esse ano, outras pessoas haviam lhe presenteado: Fred e Jorge, com novidades exclusivas das gemialidades Weasley, assim como cornetas que espirram meleca, pentes que pintam o cabelo, e uma coisa diferente, vindo dos gêmeos: um livro entitulado "Entenda as mulheres em 20 lições". Harry também tomou um susto ao ver um envelope aonde lia-se - "De: Luna Lovegood". Dentro havia um pergaminho com uma letra irregular, que formava montanhas, de cima para baixo, informando que Harry acabara de ganhar uma assinatura de seis meses do The quibbler (n/a - O pasquim, p/ quem não sabe).  
Harry ficou muito feliz quando uma coruja amarelada entrou em seu quarto carregando no bico um pacote mal embrulhado, tendo Neville como remetente.  
"Oi Harry!  
Feliz aniversário! Sabe o que eu descobri esses dias? Sabe a tal ordem de fênix? Então, vovó me contou que meus pais faziam parte, e eles eram amigos dos seus pais! Aí eu tava vendo umas coisas dos meus pais, e achei coisas que pertencem a você. Faça bom proveito.  
Neville."  
Anexo à carta, havia uma foto da antiga Ordem da Fênix onde seus pais estavam junto com os pais de Neville. Harry notou nessa foto que sua mãe e a mãe de Neville estavam grávidas. O pai de Neville parecia estar feliz, e o seu pai estava com cara de bobo alegre.  
Harry sentiu seu estômago dar voltas, logo uma tristeza tomou conta dele. Nesse ponto se achava muito parecido com Neville. Com a foto estava um caderno vermelho com o símbolo da Grifinória e escrito em pequenas letras bordadas a ouro - "L.E." Seu coração deu pulinhos, mas deixou para ler numa ocasião melhor.  
Lupin também lhe mandara um presente, que fez seus olhos marejarem. Lupin era como seu padrinho substituto.  
"é meu e do Sirius."  
Era só o que estava escrito no bilhete que vinha anexo ao presente: um livro entitualdo "as marotices dos marotos." Cheio de anotações em letras diferentes, coisas como passo a passo a construção do mapa do maroto, entre outros.  
  
No dia seguinte quando Harry acordou não se deparou com Rony na cama mais próxima. Achou estranho mas mesmo assim desceu para tomar café. Todos estavam à mesa, menos Rony.  
- Er... Sra Weasley... onde o Rony está?- Disse coçando os olhos  
- Ele foi buscar a Hermione, querido. Ele insistiu tanto. Pura curiosidade, acredito, para saber como é uma casa trouxa.  
- Hunf, Se fosse essa a intenção- disse Gina em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se assustar.  
- Nosso maninho não é tão tapado- disse Fred.  
- Mas ele foi sozinho?  
- Não, Gui chegou hoje cedo e foi com ele. Sabe, para ele não se perder. nosso maninho é tapado!- disse Jorge.  
Fred e Jorge foram para o quarto dizendo que tinham que terminar um novo produto para a loja, deixando assim, a Sra. Weasley, Gina e um Harry sonolento na cozinha. Eles se olharam por um momento. Gina corou e disse:  
- Gostei do seu pijama!- Harry olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava vestindo um pijama antigo de Duda: de pipas coloridas.  
- Ah- disse sem graça- era de quando Duda tinha cinco anos, bom ... ele sempre foi grandinho para a idade dele.  
Nesse momento ouviu-se um estrondo vindo da sala. Todos correram para o local e viram Hermione chegar com o malão de Hogwarts. Rony estava atrás dela ( não pensem besteiras) trazendo uma cesta com Bichento. Gui estava junto, trazendo um grande embrulho.  
- Bom dia! Harry, gostei do seu pijama!- disse Hermione o deixando o mais Weasley possível. (leia-se: o mais vermelho possível) - Gina!!!- exclamou indo para a cozinha.  
- Cara, você ainda quis conquistar a Chang com um pijama desses. Tsc, tsc. - disse Rony. Enquanto subia as escadas carregando o malão de Mione numa mão e a cesta de Bichento em outra  
- Pijama legal, Harry- disse Gui passando por ele com o pacote nos braços.  
Harry rumou para o quarto, cansado de comentários sobre seu pijama fofo, e assim que desceu, encontrou todos na mesa da cozinha, conversando alegremente.  
- Mas então, Mione. O que é aquele treco pesado que o Gui trouxe? Ela não quis dizer a viagem toda!- disse Rony, para que todos ouvissem.  
- É uma coisa para o Sr. Weasley.- disse ela misteriosa.- e vocês só vão saber quando ele abrir.  
- Harry! Coma, querido, coma!- disse a Sra. Weasley despejando salsichas no prato que estava em frente à ele.  
Todos tiveram um dia agradável, e à noite, e quando o Sr. Weasley chegou, Rony nem o deixou sentar direito e já foi trazendo a caixa que Hermione trouxera.  
- Rony! Cuidado! É frágil!- disse Mione, histérica.  
- Oh, mas o que temos aqui?- disse O Sr. Weasley esfregando as mãos.  
- Ninguém lá em casa estava usando, e eu achei que o senhor iria adorar!- disse Hermione com os dedos trançados. O Sr. Weasley abria o pacote como uma criança, e quando descobriu o que era, deu um sorriso muito largo e ansioso.  
- Uma Veletisão!!!


	2. Caindo do Céu

Cap 2- Caindo do céu 

- oh meu Deus!!! Eu sempre quis uma dessas!!! Olha só!! Pra que serve esse botão, ahn?- o Sr. Weasley rodeava o aparelho totalmente deslumbrado.

- Isso- Hermione retirara algo da caixa. – é um controle ele o senhor pode controlar a TV sem levantar.

- Oh, engenhoso... esses trouxas inteligentes! muito bem, e agora, por onde é que eu começo, ahn?- Todos os Weasleys também olhavam para o televisor muito interessados.- ah mas é claro... só um segundo.

- Sr. Weasley deu a volta na mesinha, e subiu a escada aos saltos, cantarolando. Poucos minutos depois ele as descia folheando um enorme livro de capa vermelha.

- O que vai procurar? - perguntou Molly.

- Ecleticidade... ecleticidade...

- Eletricidade, papai.- disse Gina revirando o controle remoto nas mãos.

- Oh sim, é mesmo.-o Sr. Weasley já se sentara. Harry pode ver que o nome do livro era "Trouxas e seus hábitos" - Aqui!!! - Exclamou ele.- mas... como é que nós vamos ligá-la? Pensou nisso,Hermione?

- Bem... acho que podíamos fazer um gato.- disse Hermione simplesmente.

- O QUE?? - Exclamou Rony.- Como é que se faz um gato? E o que isso tem a ver com eletricidade?

Mione balançou a cabeça impacientemente.

- Não, Rony. um gato é uma... gambiarra.

- Papai. - disse Fred vagarosamente - onde está seu senso mágico?

- Nos permite? - perguntou Jorge pegando a varinha de um dos bolsos. - i Wingardiun Leviosa! /i 

A televisão saiu voando, e Jorge apontou a varinha escada acima. A televisão fez o mesmo trajeto, e fred e Jorge a seguiram.

- Cuidado com a minha veletisão! - gritou o senhor Weasley apontando o dedo para os garotos ameaçadoramente.

- Não confia na gente, papai?- disse Fred sorrindo inocentemente.

Mal o senhor Weasley terminou de dizer "bem que eu gostaria", os gêmeos já estavam de volta, com a varinha apontada ara a televisão que vinha na frente dos dois.

- Pronto! Mione, aposente esse tal controle remoto. - dise Fred depositando a televisão sobre a mesa.-ligue!

Mais do que imediatamente, um comercial de sabonete apareceu na tela da Tv.

- Oh, maravilhoso!!-O senhor Weasley se sentara na frente da mesinha, e tinha o nariz praticamente colado na tela.- espantoso!!

-Os senhores selecionam o canal desejado e plim! lá vai a super veletisão no programa que você quiser. - disse Jorge, com quê de garoto-propaganda.

- Oh! meus filhos! sangue do meu sangue!!!- em poucos segundos, toda a família de cabelos ruivos se encontrava na frente da TV, totalmente encantada com a novidade. O que pareceu muitas horas depois, a Sra.Weasley fez valer sua autoridade e levantou-se.

- Hora de dormir, crianças!- disse batendo palmas.- Você também Arthur.

-Ah, Molly! Espere um pouquinho..

- Agora!- Arthur desligou a tv com relutância, e todos os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione subiram para seus respectivos quartos. Mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, Harry caiu no sono. Adorava a família Weasley. Melhor; adorava a i sua /i família.

No dia seguinte,após o almoço, Harry foi tomado por um assombro de organização. (Ou melhor,a senhora Weasley o empurrou a arrumar o seu malão ameaçando não devolver suas meias limpas.)

Achou o livro que Hermione o dera de aniversário espremido no malão. Quando finalmente resolveu folheá-lo, uma apressada Gina invadiu o seu quarto com um sorriso entusiasmado no rosto.

- Harry, Harry, venha comigo, ou vai perder o espetáculo do ano- falou, o puxando pelo punho, mas não tinha força suficiente para levantá-lo.

- Calma ai, eu sei me levantar sozinho!

-Tá, tá, o Rony e a Hermione estão lá no jardim sozinhos- disse Gina enquanto eles desciam a escada. Bom, aparentemente, quero dizer.

- Hmmm... e daí?

- Como assim "e daí" ? É uma chance única! Vem Carlinhos está guardando um lugar para nós!

- Carlinhos?

- É, ele acabou de chegar da Romênia.Não te disseram?- antes que Harry pudesse responder, Gina colocou o dedo sobre os lábios indicando silêncio. Os dois andaram agachados por trás de um mato muito denso, até chegarem numa mexeriqueira. Havia degraus em alto relevo, como se tivessem sido esculpidos anteriormente. Os dois escalaram a árvore, fazendo o máximo de silêncio, e quando chegaram lá em cima , Harry se deparou com uma cena estranha; Fred e Jorge estavam sentados num dos galhos do meio . Gui e Carlinhos estavam sentados num galho mais distante. Gina se sentou com Harry num galho da ponta.

- Amendoim, Harry?- sussurrou Fred esticando-lhe um saquinho.

- Oi, Harry!- saudou Carlinhos lhe acenando.

Gina os mandou fazerem silêncio. Quando Harry olhou para baixo, percebeu que Hermione e Rony estavam encostados na árvore

-O Rony acabou de chegar- disse Jorge- Só disse "oi" até agora.

Harry ouviu a voz de Rony:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tarefa- respondeu Hermione vagamente.

- Hummm.- Rony levantou a cabeça contra o Sol fechando os olhas por causa da luz. Como se fossem um só, todos em cima da árvore recuaram.

- Dia bonito, não?- comentou Rony estupidamente

- Uhum- murmurou Hermione nunca tirando os olhos do livro

- Idiota- sussurrou Fred – "Dia bonito, não?"- imitou ele com a voz igual a de Rony.

- Psiu!- disse Gina nervosa. Rony murmurou algo que se parecia com " bem que ajuda poderia cair do céu".

- Eu não estou ouvindo!- Disse Harry se espichando mais para frente.

- Harry, volta- advertiu Gina puxando Harry pela gola da camisa.

- Mione, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa- disse Rony determinado. Hermione parou de escrever mas não tirou os olhos do pergaminho.

- Fala.- sua voz estava ansiosa.

- Eu quero ouvir!- disse Harry indo mais para frente.

- Harry!!!- quase gritou Gina,mas já era tarde; todos os que estavam na árvore ouviram um barulho desesperador.

"CREC"

Harry virou-se para Gina com olhos arregalados. A expressão da garota era igual ou até pior. Foi tudo muito rápido. Harry pegou o pulso de Gina, que puxou a blusa de Fred, que puxou Jorge, que agarrou Carlinhos, que tentou se segurar em Gui, que não teve onde se apoiar: e no próximo momento havia um bolinho de pernas e braços em frente a Rony e Hermione, que os olhavam com incredulidade.Os seis levantaram as cabeças e fitavam Rony e Hermione.

-Oi – disse Jorge acenado com a mão que estava do outro lado do bolinho de pessoas.

-Err, Jorge- disse Fred- Saída estratégica !!- e desaparataram num piscar de olhos.

-Olha, Gui - disse Carlinhos tirando as folhas da roupa e fechando o punho no ar- Achei o pomo! - Que bom, Carlinhos!- exclamou Gui debilmente.-agora podemos jogar quadribol!-Assim, saíram correndo.

Harry cuspiu um punhado de terra e limpou a boca na manga da blusa, quando recebeu um cutucão bem dado de Gina que estava sem graça. Para quebrar o silêncio, disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça:

- Sabe...estava procurando meus óculos- mas ao passar a mão pelo rosto percebeu que eles ainda estavam lá- Ah, que tonto eu! Eles estavam aqui o tempo todo!Então... tchau!- antes que alcançasse a porta da Toca, gina o pegou pela gola da blusa.

- Que bom, Harry .Agora nós podemos parar de procurar. - disse ela com a voz demente. Os dois deram sorrisos meio amarelos, antes de saírem correndo.

Rony e Hermione se olharam pela primeira vez, extremamente vermelhos.

Rony coçou a cabeça e finalmente disse:

-Acho que vou polir minha vassoura.- e antes que hermione dissesse algo, Rony disparou pela porta dos fundos d´A Toca.

Hermione deu de ombros e continuou a escrever com uma cara um tanto decepcionada.

Ao chegar no quarto, Rony se deparou com uma reunião familiar. Harry, claro, estava junto.

- Rony, Rony, Rony... tsc,tsc,tsc. Você precisa de algumas aulinhas- disse Fred.

- Hãn? Aulas do que?- respondeu Rony

- Mulheres, Rony, mulheres- disse Gui, com a voz experiente- como tratá-las, como falar com elas, como não fazer um papelão como você faz hoje.

- É, e nós vamos te ensinar- Disse Carlinhos- Harry, essa vai para você também!

Harry fingiu que não era com ele, mas quando os Weasley se voltaram para Rony, disfarçadamente ele procurou um pergaminho e uma pena dentro de seu malão.

-Bom, 1ª lição...-disse Gui, mas foi interrompido por um"hem, hem" de Jorge. Todos olharam para a caçula.

- Gina! fora!- disse Fred apontando para a porta.

- por que?- argumentou ela

- Porque você é menina!- disse Jorge, como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia e indiscútivel do mundo.

- hunf! mas de jeito nenhum! Conheço mais sobre mulheres que todos vocês juntos, e eu quero só ver quem vai me tirar daqui.- disse ela com os olhos faiscando, assemelhando-se fantasticamente com a sra. Weasley. Até Harry resolveu se afastar um pouco. Todos os Weasleys ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até Gui falar com som de "assunto encerrado".

- Ok, a Gina fica!-

- DE que raios vocês estão falando?-Todos se entreolharam e começam a rir.

- Por um acaso vocês não estão insinuando que eu... hmm... gosto da Mione, estão?

- Não era o que você ia dizer hoje, roniquinho?- caçoou Gina.

Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- N-Não. Ela é minha amiga.-mentiu ele.

-Rony, você tem muito a aprender- disse Fred, balançando a cabeça.


	3. O espanador que Arranha

Cap 3- O espanador que arranha

Faltavam poucas semanas para que Harry, Hemione e os Weasley voltassem para Hogwarts.Esse fato deixava a Sra. Weasley uma pilha de nervos. Tudo deveria ser apressado! br 

- Ronald Weasley!! Você já arrumou o seu quarto? Já pôs os seus pertences no malão? br 

Ah, manhê... depois eu arrumo!! br 

Harry, querido você já arrumou suas coisas?- voltou-se a Sra. Weasley para Harry. br 

Sim, arrumei tudo ontem. – respondeu, abençoando a idéia de ter feito aquilo no dia anterior br .

Gina e Rony, arrumem as coisas já!! – berrou a Sra. Weasley ajeitando o avental e retornando à cozinha. Rony bufou e se levantou contra a vontade. br 

Uh, droga! Porcaria.. cadê a minha varinha? Quero tentar fazer o feitiço que a Tonks ensinou...- Rony jogava as almofadas do sofá por trás da cabeça. br 

Boa,vou arrumar minhas malas.- disse Gina correndo para as escadas. Rony parou sua busca pela varinha por um momento. br 

Ei, depois a mamãe que diz que eu deixo as minhas coisas espalhadas pela casa- disse Rony torcendo a cara- O que esse espanador laranja está fazendo atrás do sofaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! br 

Rony, esse é o Bichento- berrou Hermione se levantando com a expressão preocupada. br 

Eca, pêlo de gato!- disse Rony segurando Bichento pelo rabo e cuspindo pêlo. br 

Harry deu risinhos abafados ao ver a cara do amigo toda arranhada. br 

Ah, Rony, você ficou todo arranhado! Deixe eu cuidar disso pra você! br 

Não adianta Hermione, meu rosto vai ficar todo deformado!- disse Rony choramingando. br 

Calma, não seja molenga.- disse Hermione revirando os olhos.

Após arrumar suas coisas, cheia de pó que espanara de seu quarto, Gina decidiu tomar um banho para ir almoçar. Mais tarde eles iriam ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material, e Harry e Hermione iam conhecer a loja de Fred e Jorge, A "Gemialidades Weasley". br 

Ao sair do box, apenas de roupa de baixo, Gina fez o gesto automático de pegar as roupas na tampa do vaso sanitário. Bem, não havia nada lá, e Gina deu um muxoxo. br 

- Droga! Esqueci a roupa limpa em cima da cama! – Gina olhou para Cima e viu a toalha encharcada enrolada na cabeça.- Se eu me enrolar vou me molhar de novo. E agora, não posso sair só com as roupas de baixo pelo corredor!- disse ela aflita, filosofando consigo mesma e coçando a cabeça. br 

- Mas pensando bem, se eu for rápida, ninguém vai ver! – e avançou para a maçaneta. br 

Colocou a cabeça para fora da porta vigiando o corredor. Colocou um pé pra fora, mas ouviu um barulho e entrou de novo. Eram Hermione e Rony, terminando de descer a escada. Harry provavelmente estava junto. Gina deduziu que eles estavam terminando a tarefa de férias que citaram pouco tempo antes, no quarto que Gina estava dividindo com Mione. br 

-Provavelmente, a Mione se recusou a ajudar os meninos no quarto do Rony com aquela bagunça que eles fazem.- Pensou ela- Bom, agora a barra está limpa. É só eu ir rápido! br 

Gina abriu a porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho que conseguiu. Encostou-se na parede, como uma espiã em território inimigo. Se arrastou pela parede até chegar na porta de seu quarto. Ainda de olho no corredor, tateou de costas em busca da maçaneta e a virou, sorrindo por seu plano Ter funcionado. Ou quase. br 

Harry já estava descendo a escada, quando lembrou-se: br 

- Droga! Esqueci meu livro no quarto da Gina. Vou lá pegar. – Rony e Mione assentiram com a cabeça e continuaram a descer a escada. Harry deu meia-volta e entrou no quarto de Gina, onde ele, Rony e Mione estiveram fazendo uma tarefa de feitiços até momentos antes. Mas onde estava seu livro? Devia Ter caído debaixo da cama, por consequência de algum feitiço. Sentou-se pesadamente na borda da cama, que só estava coberta por um lençol, e debruçou-se, vasculhando o vão debaixo da cama. Mal teve tempo de encontrar seu livro, ouviu um barulho à porta. Harry levantou o rosto e se deparou com uma cena um tanto estranha: alguém entrava de costas no quarto, tateando a porta e observando o corredor. Vestia apenas roupas íntimas, um conjunto adornado com pomos dourados que não paravam de bailar velozmente para todos os lados. Um tanto quanto zonzo pelo movimento hipnótico dos pominhos, Harry percebeu que a moça trancara a porta com chave. Ela finalmente pareceu relaxar, e virou-se enxugando um suor imaginário. Harry sentiu que estava corando. br 

- Ufa- disse ela olhando para baixo e calçando os chinelos que estavam na entrada do quarto – que bom que não tinha ninguém no corredor, foi... – ela levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Harry olhando meio embasbacado, sentado em sua cama. Ao lembrar-se que estava de calcinha e sutiã...-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! br 

Gina correu para a cama em que Harry estava e fez a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça: puxou o lençol em que o garoto estava sentado em cima, fazendo o rolar sobre o colchão. Ele parou sentado meio torto, quase caindo, e já tendo se enrolado no lençol à guisa de toalha, Gina correu para tapar sua boca, com medo que dissesse algo ou desse risada. Na verdade, ela estava em dúvida se tapava a sua boca ou seus olhos, que não paravam de tremer para todos os lados. br 

-bfalma, bfina,bfalma- tentava dizer Harry. Gina puxou-o para perto na atitude ameaçadora de alguém que está prestes a quebrar a cara de outrem. br 

- Olhe, isso não aconteceu, certo? Você não viu nadinha, ok? Ou então eu vou Ter de lançar um feitiço emudecedor em você. Ou pior, faço você perder a memória! – mesmo sendo mais baixa do que Harry, Gina parecia crescer quando ficava nervosa. br 

-fsolta abfnha bfca- continuava Harry. br 

-Isso fica entre nós. – e frisando a última palavra – certo??? br 

Harry simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, com uma expressão de medo. e ela o soltou. br 

Gina empertigou-se, ficando muito engraçada enrolada naquele lençol. Harry ainda podia ver as marcas dos pominhos em alvoroço por debaixo da malha fina. br 

Agora o que você está esperando para dar o fora? Saia!- disse ela apontando para a porta. Como um cãozinho obediente Harry foi até a porta, tentando esconder um sorrisinho no rosto. Assim que fechou a porta, ela bufou aliviadamente, mas ele logo enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto. br 

A propósito, bonita calcinha, Gina- e fechou- a novamente fazendo com que Gina tacasse um travesseiro na porta. Gina esperou alguns segundos ainda bufando e com os olhos fixos na maçaneta. E ela virou novamente. br 

Foi você que começou caçoando do meu pijama! br 

Fora!- ela gritou o mais alto e grossa que pôde. br 

Saindo! br 


End file.
